Zed
Zed is a female Anubian Baskurr currently owned by Kevin Levin, and formerly by Khyber. Appearance Zed is a dinosaur and dog-like alien, being dark blue in color. She has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. She has sharp red eyes and black lines on her neck and legs. Zed used to wear a red spiked collar that had the Nemetrix on it, but now she wears a light blue collar with a gold bone-shaped dog tag. Personality Zed, as Khyber's pet, was very savage and aggressive. She was also a lot more feral, and was very loyal to Khyber prior to the events that led to Khyber taking the Nemetrix away. When Kevin saved her, Zed became loyal to him and soon became his pet, where he discovered her true gender much to Gwen's surprise. After being taken in by Kevin and, by extension, Gwen, Zed seemed to have calmed down and is a lot more tame than before. Zed is able to understand others and their intentions better than most humans can. Zed doesn't like Argit. However, she did let him ride on her back in Weapon XI: Part 2. History Powers and Abilities Zed is very fast, agile, and strong (able to throw Ben with ease). She was able to sense that there was something not quite right about Gwen's classmate, Dante, growling when he was near. Equipment Of Predator part2 33.png|Zed transforming into Crabdozer MCC Parte2 74.png|Zed transforming into Buglizard Zed slamworm.png|Zed transforming into Slamworm ELL9.png|Zed transforming into Mucilator Terroranchula-transformation.png|Zed transforming into Terroranchula ShowdownP1 (296).png|Zed transforming into Hypnotick SD1 (178).png|Zed transforming into Omnivoracious Zed used to have the Nemetrix on her former collar, which allowed her to transform into alien monsters that are the predatory species of Omnitrix aliens. Nine predatory beasts have been seen used by Zed: *A Crabdozer, which is Heatblast's predatory species. *A Buglizard, which is Stinkfly's predatory species. *Slamworm, a large, subterranean worm-like creature, which is Armodrillo's predatory species. *Mucilator, a large, grotesque frog-like creature, which is Crashhopper's predatory species. *A Terroranchula, which is Ball Weevil's predatory species. *Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur-like centipede creature, which is Humungousaur's predatory species. *Hypnotick, a Psycholeopterran, which is Big Chill's predatory species. *An Omnivoracious, which is Grey Matter's predatory species. *A Vicetopus, which is Brainstorm's predatory species. Weaknesses Of Predator part1 73.png|Zed with her former owner, Khyber Kevin levin and zed.png|Zed with her current owner, Kevin Zed is not completely loyal and can be manipulated by anyone who uses a whistle that is at the same frequency as Khyber's gills. Azmuth built a whistle in order to turn Zed against Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. This does not last if someone shows love and care. Like a regular dog, if someone scratches behind Zed's ear, she will become tame. Showdown: Part 1 This also does not last. Feeding Zed will dull her hunting instinct.KhyberFor a Few Brains More Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' (cameo) *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 7 *''Charm School'' Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' Comics Ben 10: Omniverse *Ghost Ship Video Games *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (boss) Trivia *While Zed belonged to Khyber, she didn't have a name because Khyber saw her only as a tool to hunt, and didn't care about her enough to name her. *Khyber almost never fed Zed, preferring to let her hunt for her own food. *In Showdown: Part 2, it was revealed by Kevin that Zed is female, much to Gwen's shock. **Azmuth and Khyber didn't know this.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *During the events of The End of an Era, Zed was at home with a grounded Devlin Levin. *Zed was supposed to appear in The Frogs of War: Part 2, but her part was cut for time. She was, however, in the credits where her new name, "Zed" was revealed. *A scene with Ship and Zed interacting was discussed, but it did not come to pass. *Zed has similarities to Ship: **Both are dog-like aliens. **Zed can detect if something is wrong with a person''Mystery, Incorporeal'' just like Ship.The Perfect Girlfriend *"Zed" also happens to be the name of the Tetramand deity.Many Happy Returns References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse